Frederick/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Frederick. Fire Emblem Warriors *"Any who attack the Ylissean royal family are my enemy." *"Did you underestimate me?" *"You weren't a challenge." *"Like clearing away a pebble." *"I can always do better, for Chrom, and for Lissa." *"Clearing enemies from the battlefield is a lot like clearing pebbles from the path." *"I have merely tried to represent the knights of Ylisse to the best of my ability." *"Chrom? Where are you going? I can't just stay here if you're leaving!" *"I've failed you, Lissa. I'll regret it my entire life." *"I just witnessed greatness." *"I expected nothing less, milord. I hope I am still worthy to serve you." *"Lissa, I could not be prouder of your progress. You inspire me!" *"Outstanding tactics, Robin! I wish I could think as quickly on my feet as you." *"That was a skillful advance, Cordelia. You have no equal on the battlefield." *"Enemies tremble at your approach, Tiki! Well done." *"Well done, Lady Celica. Your wisdom may be our greatest asset." *"You've shown once again how critical you are to our efforts. Please be careful!" *"You flatter me...but I humbly accept your compliment." *"But...milord! There are always more enemies and pebbles to clear away!" *"Thank you, Princess Lissa. I will continue to fight for Ylissean honor." *"What does one have to do with the other, Robin?! Leave bear meat out of this!" *"What's your secret, Cordelia? Is it milk? You've been drinking a lot of milk." *"Thank you, Tiki. I treasure a compliment like this from you." *"I've just been doing everything I can to keep our people safe. Thank you." *"Hard work is easy when you're here by my side. Thank you for everything." *"I will not be a burden to you." *"I don't know what's in store for us here. Exercise caution." *"Having you here puts my mind at ease." *"I'll take the lead. Leave it to me!" *"Ah, now that you're here, everything is going to be OK." *"We can't lose you. I'm on my way over!" *"I shall repay this debt, milord. I'm sorry for causing you any trouble." *"Thank you, Lissa. You've grown into quite a thoughtful young woman." *"Sorry for the bother, Robin. Shall we team up?" *"Thank you, Cordelia. With you on my side, I fear nothing!" *"Sorry to have troubled you, Lyn, but you were a big help." *"Whew! That was a tight spot. Thank you for helping me, Anna." *"I was a hindrance. I'll try harder." *"Milord... I cannot tell you how proud I am to hear you say that..." *"But of course! My duty is to protect our side from danger." *"Robin, you're the keystone of our army. And I consider you a friend, too." *"At some point I hope you'll give me a lesson in spearwork." *"Well, thank you, Lyn. But your retainers are just as capable as I am." *"Thank you, Anna. I have trained myself to anticipate a need for my skills." *"I'm always much obliged to you." *"I've got your back! Focus on the enemies in front of you." *"This meets my expectations as a knight." *"Even I didn't know I could be this strong!" *"I will never surrender." *"Fight YOU, sire? B-but...WHY? This doesn't make any sense!" *"It almost seems like you're giving up before the fight has even begun!" *"Robin, I will do you the honor of trying my hardest to kill you." *"I won't go easy on you, Cordelia. Prepare to defend your life!" *"Enough talk! If you're my enemy, let's get down to business." *"I will not concede defeat. Even to you, Princess Caeda!" *"I accept your challenge." *"I feel the same way, milord. Please forgive me..." *"Please forgive me, Lissa. But I cannot go easy on you." *"How so? You already know all of my weak points, don't you?" *"And what makes you think I don't know yours? I won't lose, Cordelia." *"You're going to have to do better than that against me, Owain." *"I should expect nothing less, Princess Caeda. Do your worst." *"Milord, I have no excuse." *"I'm sorry, Lissa. Let's get a healer over here right away!" *"Robin, that was a good battle. Thank you." *"You're going to have to keep waiting if you expect to win, Cordelia." *"I didn't think it would be this close. You've come a long way." *"I may have trained hard, but your swordsmanship is a lot to overcome." *"Right. What should I do next?" Category:Quotes